Kantura
1 Chronicles 1:32-34New International Version (NIV) Descendants of Keturah 32 The sons born to Keturah, Abraham’s concubine: Zimran, Jokshan, Medan, Midian, Ishbak and Shuah. The sons of Jokshan: Sheba and Dedan. 33 The sons of Midian: Ephah, Epher, Hanok, Abida and Eldaah. All these were descendants of Keturah. Descendants of Sarah 34 Abraham was the father of Isaac. The sons of Isaac: Esau and Israel. 'Kantura oğullarına silah çekmeyiniz.' Hadis mi? Dede Korkut'ta Kantura Beyi ... ve Selcan için yaptıkları ... Uyku hastalığı...ve Çepniler ... http://tr.wikisource.org/wiki/Dede_Korkut Tarihçi Erol Çalı ve Ketura Tarihçi Erol Çalı’nın yeni kitabı Kantura raflardaki yerini aldı Tarihçi Erol Çalı’nın yeni kitabı Kantura raflardaki yerini aldı. Çalı, kitabında bir kavmin Orta Asya’dan başlayıp Anadolu’ya uzanan serüvenini anlatıyor. Kantura, Hz. İbrahim’in eşlerinden üçüncüsü olduğu düşünülen kadındır Türk boylarının anası olarak kabul edilir. Tevrat’ta adı “Keturah” olarak geçer. Erdal DOĞAN- BUGÜN GAZETESİ Aynı zamanda rivayete göre Hz. Muhammed de Türkler’den Kanturaoğulları diye söz ederdi. İşte bu yüzden IX. yüzyılda Müslüman olan Türkler, soyları sorulduğunda; "Babamız İbrahim, amcamız İsmail" derlerdi. Hz. Ali ise Türkler’i 'hiç puta tapmamış bir kavim' olarak tarif eder çünkü onlar Müslüman olmadan önce de hiç putperest olmamışlardır. Sırlarla dolu bir tarih Adeta İslam'la tanışacakları günü beklemişlerdir. Tarihçi Yılmaz Öztuna ise bu sırlı kavimle ilgili olarak "Türkler’in İslamiyet'i kabul edip Müslüman bir kavim olarak tarih sahnesine çıkışları ve büyük tesirler icra etmiş olmaları dünya tarihinde hemen hemen emsalsizdir" ifadelerini kullanır. Tarihçi Erol Çalı, Elhamra Yayınları arasından çıkanKantura adlı yeni kitabında bu kavmin kökenlerini, İslam’la ilişkisini ve Orta Asya’dan başlayıp Anadolu’ya uzanan serüvenini gözler önüne seriyor. Kitaptan bazı bölümleri sizler için derledik. SEÇİLMİŞ BÖLÜMLER... Kantura adının kökeni Kantura’nın adı ve etnik kökeni de tartışmalıdır. Bu ismin Türkçe’den geldiği ve Prototürkçe bir kelimenin söyleyiş farkıyla oluştuğu düşüncesi doğruysaKantura da zaten bir Türk olmalıdır. Zaten Tevrat’taki inanışa göre, Hz. İbrahim’in evlendiği üç kadından biri Sare’dir ki bu Sami ırka mensup olup onun oğlu kendi memleketine yerleştirilmiştir. Hacer Mısırlı yani Hami olup o da o bölgeye yakın olan Mekke’ye yönlendirilmiştir. Türk padişahının kızı Kantura ise Yafes oğulların- dan, yani Türk’tür ve oğulları kendi coğrafyalarına gönderilmiştir. Süryani tarihçi Malatyalı Ebu’l Ferec’in bir eserinde Hz. İbrahim peygamberin Türk padişahının kızıKantura ile evlendiği yazılmaktadır. Yine Kazanlı Mehmet Murad Remzi’nin Telfik’ül-ahbar eserinin 1908 Orenbourg baskısının birinci cildine göreKantura ismi Han-ı Turan yani günümüz Türkçesiyle Turan hakanının bozulmuş şeklidir. (sf.21-22) “Apollo’dan çok daha ustaydılar” Bizans askerlerinin en seçkinleri bile, savaş tekniğinde alelade bir Türk askeri kadar bilgili değildi. Yine Prens Dukas şöyle diyor: “Türk askerlerinin her biri, Apollo’dan çok daha usta okçuydu, her biri on düşmana karşı koyabilecek şekilde yetiştirilmişti.” Bu kutsi fetihte millet, el birliği etmişti. Fethin mimarlarından olan, ulema ve bilim adamları da Fatih’le omuz omuzaydı. (sf.164) Gönlünü Batı’nın fethine kaptırmıştı Neyi niçin alacağını bilmeyen, hedefini tanımayan insanların, istediği şeylere nail olması çok zordur. Bu yüzden hedefi tanımak, fethetmenin yarısıdır. Batı’yı bilmeyen, Batı’yı fethedemez. Gönlünü Batı’nın fethine kaptıran Sultan II. Mehmed, Batı’yı yakından tanıma adına, daha Manisa’da iken İtalyan Anconalı Ciriaco’dan, Roma ve Batı tarihi ile ilgili kitaplar okudu. Ağabeyi Veliahd Alâeddin Ali’nin garip ve esrarengiz şekilde on sekiz yaşında zamansız ölümü ve babası II. Murad’ın aşırı hüznü, tahtı on iki yaşındaki Şehzade Mehmed’e bırakmasına sebep oldu. Bu henüz vakti gelmemiş bir saltanattı ama hakiki saltanata altyapı olacaktı.(sf.155) Zeynel Abidin’i kim kurtardı? Hz. Hüseyin Kerbela’da Yezid Orduları tarafından çembere alınarak yaralanınca, bunu duyan Azerbay- canlı bir grup atlı, Kerbela’ya gelerek Yezid’in ordularını yararak Hz. Hüseyin’e ulaşırlar ve kendisini kurtarıp Azerbaycan’a götürmeyi teklif ederler. Hz. Hüseyin de; “oğlum Zeynel Abidin’i alın götürün” der ve Azeri Atlılar “Zeynel Abidin”i alır Azerbaycan’a götürür tedavi ederler. Orada iyileşen Zeynel Abidin, Turan’a ve İran’a “Ehl-i Beyt” sevgisini aşılar. Yardımına koştular Peki bu Azeri atlılar o dönemde Müslüman değillerdi. Hz. Hüseyin ile ne tür bir bağları olabilirdi ki, onun yardımına koştular ve oğlunu alıp götürüp himaye ettiler? Gazeteci Mehmet Demir Atmalı; “Hz. Hüseyin, Dedemiz Azer’in ve oğlu İbrahim’in ve onun da torunu Hz. Muhammed (S.A.V.)’in soyundandır ve bize akrabadır. Bunlar Turan’a gelerek bizi Şaman (Hanif) yapan Kantura’nın oğullarının soyundandırlar. Gidin amcaoğullarımızı kurtarın gelin” denildiği tezini ortaya atmaktadır. (sf.23) Keturah Bilinen İlk Türk Türkler, dünyanın en eski, asil, büyük devletler kurup, pek çok ünlü şahsiyetler yetiştiren medeni milletlerinden biridir. Türkler, Nuh peygamberin oğullarından Yâfes’in Türk adlı oğlunun neslindendir. “Türk milletinin kökünün dayandığı Türk adındaki insan, insanlığın ikinci babası Nuh Aleyhisselam’ın oğlu Yâfes’in oğlu olan kişidir.” Mustafa Kemal ATATÜRK Türk kelimesinin yazılı olarak kullanılması ilk defa MÖ 1328 yılında Çin tarihide “Tu-Kiu” şeklinde görülmektedir. Türk adının tarih sahnesine çıkışı MS VI yy’da kurulan Göktürk İmparatorluğu ile olmuştur. Orhun kitabelerinde Orhun kitabelerinde yer alan “Türk ” adı daha çok “Türük ” şeklinde gösterilmektedir. Bundan dolayı Türk kelimesini Türk Devlet’inin ilk defa resmi olarak kullanılan siyasi teşekkülün Göktürk İmparatorluğu olduğu bilinmektedir. Göktürklerin ilk dönemlerinde Türk sözü bir devlet adı olarak kullanılmışken, sonrada Türk milletini ifade etmek için kullanılmaya başlanmıştır. MS. 585 yılında Çin İmparatorunun Göktürk Kağanı İşbara’ya yazdığı mektupta *“Büyük Türk Kağanı” diye hitap etmesi, İşbara Kağan’ın ise Çin İmparatoruna verdiği cevabi mektupta “Türk Devlet’inin Tanrı tarafından kuruluşundan bu yana 50 yıl geçti” hitapları Türk adını resmileştirmiştir. Orhun Kitâbeleri’nde Türk sözü daha çok “Türk Budun” şeklinde geçmektedir. Türk Budun’un ise Türk Milleti olduğu bilinmektedir. Dolayısıyla Türk adı bu dönemlerde bir topluluğun veya kavmin isminden ziyade, siyasi bir mensubiyeti belirleyen bir kelime olarak görülmektedir. Yani Türk soyuna mensup olan bütün boyları ve toplulukları ifade etmek üzere milli bir isim haline gelmiştir. Nuhun çocukları Hz. Nuh’un Semavi kutsal kitaplara göre 3 tane oğlu vardır, bunlar: Sam, Ham (Kenan), Yafes. Tekvin’e göre üç temel ırk Nuh’un bu üç oğlundan meydana geldi. *Yafes, Yafesi ırkın Yafetik *Ham, Hami ırkının *Sam, Sami ırkının atası oldu. Sham -Semitik Nuh’un ilk torunları * Yafes’in oğulları:Turk (Bu ahitte yok), Gomer, Magog, Madai, Javan (Yavan, Yunan adı buradan gelir. Yunan Ionian), Tubal, Meshech ve Tiras. * Ham’ın oğulları: Cush, Mizraim, Put, ve Canaan. * Sam’in oğulları: Elam, Asshur, Arpachshad, Lud ve Aram. Altta yazılı olan bilgilerde Yafes’in oğullarının tümünün soyunu Türk olarak değerlendirildiği bilgisi göze çarpmaktadır. - “ve gemiden çıkan Nuh’un oğulları Sam, Ham ve Yafes idiler. ve bütün yeryüzüne yayılanlar bunlardan oldu… _'Kenan’ın atası Ham' ??? (Kenanın atası Ham olmalı), (bir gün) babasının çıplaklığını gördü, kardeşlerine söyledi… (utanan) Sam ile Yafes babalarının çıplaklığını örttüler…” - “ve Nuh dedi: ‘Kenan lanetli olsun!.. kardeşlerine kullar kulu olacaktır! Sam’ın Allah’ı Rab, mübarek olsun, ve Kenan ona kul olsun! Allah, Yafes’e genişlik mülk versin!.. Sam’ın çadırlarında otursun!.. ve Kenan ona kul olsun!..’” burada söylendiği gibi Sam’ın oğulları yani Araplar zamanı geldiğinde Yafes’ in oğulları yani Türklere sığınmışlardır. bilindiği gibi Ham, eski Kenan diyarı olan şimdiki Filistin (İsrail) halkının atası idi. Bu bölge sayda şehrinden Gazza’ya kadar uzanıyordu. Yahudiler bu gruba sahip çıkarlar… ancak Tevrat’tan anladığımıza göre, bu kabileler lanetlenmiş ve diğerlerine kulluk etmeye mahkum edilmişlerdir. Kenan, Seba, Babil, Akad halkı ve kral Nemrud bu oğuldan olmadır. Tarihi gelişmeler bu laneti gerçek yapmıştır. 3. oğul Yafes ise, bütün Türk boylarının atasıdır. Görüldüğü gibi, hadislerden ve Kur’an dan çok önce Tevrat’ta da en büyük iltifata mazhar olmuş millet Türklerdir. Hz. Nuh’un, en sevgili oğlu Yafes için ettiği dua, çok derin mânâlıdır ve olduğu gibi gerçekleşmiştir. Türkler gerçekten de 900 yıllarından itibaren Araplar’ın çadırlarında, ülkelerinde oturmaya başlamışlardır. Yine aynı tarihlerden başlıyarak Hıtay’ı, Hindistan’ı, Kuzey Afrika’yı ve Avrupa’yı hakimiyetlerine almışlardır. *Yafes’e dönersek; Gomer , Magog. Madai, Tiras, Yavan, Tubal(Tuval), Meşeç adlı oğulları…. Gomar (Sümer), Magog (Gog-magog gibi), Madai (Medler) aşina gelmektedir… *Gomar’ın Togarmi, Rıfat (Dicle ve Fırat) ve Aşkenazoğulları…. *Aşkenaz, Hazar soyundan olan Doğu Avrupa Musevîleri’ne verilen addır ve *Yavan’ın oğlu Tarşiş bize ismen çok aşina geliyor. Bu kelimeler Türkçe özellikler taşımaktadır. *Togarmi’nin (Hz. Nuh’un Yafes’ten torunu) on oğlu vardır ki, bunlar Uygur, Tiros, Avar, Hun, Barsil, Zarna (Tarniyaklı), Kozar (Hazar), Sanar, Bulgar ve Sâbir’dir. İşte biz de bunu diyoruz! Bütün Kafkasya, Türkistan (Orta Asya), Sibirya, Balkanlar ve Aanadolu halklarının atası bir!.. Hz. Nuh’un oğlu Yafes’ten geldikleri için Yafetik olarak adlandırılırlar. Yafes’in en az üç oğlundan (Gomar, Magog, Madai) geldikleri için *Sümer, Gog, Magog, Gur, Guz, Oğuz, Macar olarak adlandırılırlar ve *Togarmi’nin on oğlundan çoğalarak pek çok soy ve boya ayrılmışlar, yüzlerce oymak ve aşiret halinde dünyaya yayılmışlardır. Hz. İbrahim ve Türkler * Tevrat’ta Hz. İbrahim, Sam’ın soyundan ve Terah’ın oğlu olarak gösterilmektedir. İslam’a göre Hz. İbrahim’in babası Azer’dir. Yani Hazar Türkü’dür. Buna göre Yafes’in soyundan olması gerekir. *Zaten Arap tarihçiler de “gerçek Arapların Ad, Semud, Amalike gibi kabileler olduğunu; *Hz. İbrahim’in oğlu İsmail soyunun sonradan Araplaşmış olduğunu ifade ederler. *Yine Tevrat’ta Allah’ın Hz. İbrahim’e bir hitabı var ki, Hz. Nuh’un duasına cevap gibidir: - “Seni büyük millet edeceğim! ve seni mubarek kılacağım! seni mubarek kılanları, mubarek kılacağım! ve sana lanet edene, lanet edeceğim! yeryüzünün bütün kabileleri, sende mubarek olacaktır!..” (tekvin, 12. bab) *'Rivayete göre, Hz. İbrahim’in Kantura adında bir eşi daha vardı.' bu mubarek kadın da Türk boylarının anası, atası idi… *Peygamberimiz Türkler’den Kantura oğulları diye söz ederdi. *Hatta bu sebepten 9. asırda Müslüman olup Halife etrafına toplanmaya başlıyan Türkler, soyları sorulduğunda, “babamız İbrahim, amcamız İsmail” derlerdi. *Yahudiler Hz. İbrahim’in bu ifadesinin kendilerini kastettiği zehabına kapılarak büyük İsrail, hatta dünya hakimiyeti hayali peşinde koşarlar! Halbuki Kur’an’daki Yahudiler’i suçlayan ve lanetleyen ifadeler, böyle bir kutsama varsa bile ortadan kalktığını göstermektedir. *Yahudiler Kitab-ı Mukaddes’in Zebur’dan (Mezmurlar) sonraki bölümlerde bile kınanır. *Bu yüzden pek çok kere kıyıma ve sürgüne uğramışlar, ancak hiç bir zaman bundan ders almamışlardır. *Halen de Filistinlilere, Lübnan’da, Irak’ta Araplara zulmedip durmaktadırlar. - “ey iman edenler!..içinizden kim dininden dönerse, (bilsin ki) Allah bir kavim getirir ki, onları sever. Onlar da o’nu severler. Onlar müminlere karşı mütevazı, kafirlere karşı zorlu olurlar. Allah yolunda Cihad ederler, kendilerini yerenlerin çekiştirmesinden yılmazlar. Bu (özellik) Allah’ın bir inayetidir ki, onu dilediğine verir.” (maide suresi, 54. ayet) Çok şükür ki, Tanrı bu lütfü Türklere vermiştir. Gerçekten de Türkler inananlara karşı son derece mütevazı, onlara saldıran inançsızlara karşı son derece amansız olmuşlardır. Haçlı seferlerine karşı koyanlar Araplar değil, Türklerdi,' Arap Fatımiler Selçukluları arkadan vurmuşlar, haçlıların işini kolaylaştırmışlardı.' Haçlılar bu suretle Kudüs’ü ele geçirip Müslümanları katletmişlerdi. (1098) Bu ihanet sonucunda İngiliz orduları mukaddes topraklara; Kudüs, Mekke, Medine’ye hükmedecek şekilde Arabistan’da söz sahibi oldular. Daha sonra İngiliz, Fransız ve Amerikalılar Irak, Suriye, Filistin, Mısır, Libya, Cezayir, Tunus’u ve bu ülkelerin sahip olduğu zenginlikleri aralarında bölüştüler. Hatta Rus ihtilalini bahane ederek Gürcistan, Ermenistan, Azerbaycan’a el attılar. Eğer Türkiye Batı’ya karşı direnip galip gelmeseydi; bütün bu bölgede topraklar, zenginliklerin yanı sıra İslam da elden gidebilirdi. 700 yıllık Endülüs’te bir tek Müslüman bırakmayan batılı Hıristiyanlar zaten bu amaçlarından hiç bir zaman vazgeçmemişlerdir. Öte yandan Peygamberimizin de Türkler ile ilgili pek çok hadisi vardır. bir tanesi şudur: - “Sizler (Araplar) deriden çarık giyen bir kavimle (Türkler) çarpışmadıkça, kıyamet kopmayacaktır.” Buradaki kıyamet sözü, ahiretteki kıyamet değildir. Her şeyin kökünden değişmesidir. Gerçekten de 750 yılında Araplar Talas savaşında Türkler ile çarpışmışlar, onları yenmişler, ama bu savaştan sonra kitle halinde Müslüman olan Türk ırkından halklar, İslam devlet’inin hakim unsuru haline gelmişlerdir. Arab’a dayalı her şey, kökünden değişmiştir. Bir diğer hadis şöyle: *- “Türkler size dokunmadıkça, siz de onlara dokunmayınız. Zira Kantura oğulları, Allah’ın (ilk önce) ümmetime (Araplar’a) verdiği saltanatı, (onların elinden) çekip alacaklardır.” (21) Bu hadis Peygamberimizden 1500 yıl önce inmiş olan Tevrat’ta yer alan ve 2500 yıl önceki Hz. İbrahim’e Allah’ın vaadi olan: *- “Seni büyük millet edeceğim. Seni mübarek kılanları mübarek kılacağım. Sana lanet edene lanet edeceğim!” İfadesinin tam teyididir. Araplar bu nasihate uymamışlar, Türk’lerin üstüne yürümüşler, onları yenmişler, ancak sonunda saltanatı Türk’lere devretmek durumunda kalmışlardır. Ama en dikkat çekici hadis, aşağıdakidir. Hz. Muhammed’e sorarlar: *- “Mevali nedir ya Resulullah?..” *- “Onlar sizin azadlılarınızdır. Yani Faris yönünden gelecek olan bir kavimdir ki, şöyle diyecekler: ”ey Araplar, siz fazla taassuba kaçtınız.” *- “siz bunlara gereği gibi hak tanımazsınız, sizinle hiç kimse birlik kurmayacaktır!” Bu hadisteki '''Mevali, Arap olmayandır. '''Faris, İran dır. Faris yönü, Horasan dır. Gelen kavim ise, Türklerdir. Şu halde Türkler, Nuh tufan’ından beri var olan, ilk devleti kuran, dünyanın en eski dilini kullanan ve hem Tevrat’ta, hem de Kur’an da övülmüş, dünyanın dört bir yanına yayılmış bir Millettir. Hz. Muhammet(s.a.v) hadislerinde Türkler “Ebû Hüreyre’den rivayet edildiğine göre; bir defasında Hz. Peygamber’in huzurunda El-Acem; yabancı kavimler konuşuldu, onların durumları dile getirildi. Hz. Peygamber bu münasebetle buyurmuşlardır ki; onlarla veya onlardan bazıları ile birlikte olmam benim için, sizlerle veya sizlerden bazıları ile birlikte bulunmamdan daha güvencelidir”. (et-tirmizi, sünen-i tirmizi) Ebu Hüreyre’den rivayet edilen bir başka hadiste Hz. Peygamber iki parmağını birbirine sürterek aynen şöyle buyurmuştur; “kıyamet kopmadan önce sizler çarık giyen bir kavim (Türkler)le mutlaka çarpışacaksınız” Ebu Hüreyre’den rivayet edildiğine göre; Hz. Peygamber buyurmuştur ki; *“sizler küçük çekik gözlü, kırmızı benizli, yassı burunlu, yüzleri sanki örs üstünde dövülmüş ve üzeri derilerle kılıflı kalkanlar gibi sağlam bir kavim olan Türklerle çarpışmadıkça, kıyamet kopmayacaktır. yine sizler, kıldan örülmüş çarıklar giyen bir kavimle (Türklerle) çarpışmadıkça kıyamet kopmayacaktır” (El-buharî, Sahihu’l-buhari, Mekke, 1376. vı.s.35.) Görüldüğü gibi bu hadiste iki kez çarpışmadan söz ediliyor. Şahsi fikrimce ilk çarpışma büyük değişikliği, ikincisi ise gerçek kıyameti kastetmektedir. Huzeyfe b. El-Yemanî’den bildirildiğine göre, Peygamber Efendimiz şöyle buyurmuşlardır; *“yakın gelecekte Kantura oğulları Irak ahalisini Iraktan çıkaracaklardır. Sanki ben bunu gözlerimle görür gibiyim. Onlar kısık gözlü, yassı burunlu, değirmi yüzlü insanlardır”(Asım, a.Ebu’l-Kemal, Kamus okyanusya tercümesi, İstanbul, 1305, ıı.s.646) Hz. Peygamber’in amcası ve Hz. Ali’nin babası olan Ebu Talip bir şiirinde şöyle der; *“Düşman bizim gücümüze boyun eğip kahroluyor. *halbuki onlar bizim Türk ve Aftalitler’in kapılarına sığınmamızı isterler. *Allah’ın evi (Kâbe’ye) and olsun ki; sizler yalan söylüyorsunuz. *İşleri karma karışık etmeden ne Mekke’yi terk, ne de buralardan Türk yurtlarına göçüp gitmeyeceğiz. *Allah’ın evi (Kâbe’ye) and olsun ki; sizler yalan söylüyorsunuz. *Biz Muhammed’e, göğsümüzü siper edecek; onun etrafında çarpışacak, o’nu (sonuna kadar) koruyacağız….” (İbni Hişam, Es-Sire , Mısır 1955, ı., s.275) Görülüyor ki Araplar bu sözlerden çok sonra gün gelip Türklerin kapısına sığınmışlar, ve bir de onları(bizi) arkadan vurmuşlardır. Halife Hz. Ömer şöyle demiştir; *“Türkler ne yaman bir düşmandır. Onların (düşmanlarına) verecekleri (ganimet) çok az, alacakları ise pek çoktur” (El-Câhız, Fezâilü’l- Etrak, ı. s.58). Yine Hz. Ömer bir keresinde Hz. Peygamber’in bu konudaki hadisinden hareketle şöyle demiştir; *“yüzleri deriden kalkan gibi yuvarlak ve geniş, gözleri sanki nazar boncuğu gibi olan kavimlerden çekininiz. onlar size ilişmedikçe siz de onlara ilişmeyiniz”(Nuaym b. Hammad, El-Fiten, s.1226) İbn Abdi Rabbih’in dediğine göre Kerbelada Yezid’in adamları tarafından muhasara altına alınınca Hz. Hüseyin Yezid’in temsilcisi Ömer b. Saad’a şöyle demiştir; *“ey Ömer! benim için şu üç şıktan birini seç; ya beni bırakırsın geldiğim gibi geri dönerim veya Yezid’e emniyetle gitmemi sağlarsın, elimi onun elinin üstüne koyarım yahut da Türk yurtlarına çekip gitmeme müsaade edersin. Orada kalır ve ölünceye kadar Cihad ederim” (Et-Taberi, v.s.393) Hz.Nuh Peygamberden Öncesini Elel Alalım Türkler ve Kayıp Kıta Mu Efsanesi “Efendiler, Bu insanlık dünyasında en az yüz milyonu aşkın nüfustan oluşan büyük bir Türk milleti vardır ve bu milletin yeryüzündeki genişliği oranında tarih alanında da bir derinliği vardır. Türk milletinin kökünün dayandığı Türk adındaki insan, insanlığın ikinci babası Nuh Aleyhisselam’ın oğlu Yâfes’in oğlu olan kişidir.” Atatürk 1922′de Türkiye Büyük Millet Meclisi’nin 130. toplantısının birinci oturumunda yaptığı konuşmada Türklerin kökeni hakkında böyle diyordu. Tesadüfi bir konuşma değildi ve onun Türklerin kökenine ilgisinin devamı da gelecekti… Atatürk’ün cumhuriyetin ilk yıllarında bu alanda başlattığı araştırmalar, özellikle 1930′ların başında yoğunlaştı. 1930′da Tarih Heyeti’ni oluşturarak Türk Tarihinin Ana Hatları adlı kitabı hazırlattı. 1931′de ise Türk Tarihi Tetkik Cemiyeti’nin kuruluşuna ön ayak oldu ve adı daha sonra Türk Tarih Kurumu olarak değiştirilen cemiyetin çalışma alanını Türk ve Türkiye tarihi olarak belirledi. Kurumun bir yıl sonra gerçekleştirilen ilk genel kurulunda Türk Tarih Tezi kabul edildi. Tez iki ana eksen üzerine oturuyordu; “Türk uygarlığı tarihin en eski uygarlıklarından biridir ve bu uygarlığın kökeni Orta Asya’dır.” Bu çalışmaların bir ayağının eksik olduğunu düşünen Atatürk, Türk Dil Kurumu’nu da kurdurarak, ulusçuluğun ana öğelerinden olan dil konusunda da derin bir çalışma başlattı. Onun Türk Tarih Kurumu’nun ikinci Dil Kurultayı’nda yaptığı konuşmada yer alan “Güneş” yaklaşımı, sonradan tanışacağı Mu Efsanesinin Güneş kültü ve kendi tezi Güneş Dil Teorisi’yle doğrudan ilintiliydi. Tarih çalışmaları, Türk tarihinin ana kaynaklarını araştırmak, arkeoloji yoluyla yeni bilgiler sağlamak, tarihte ve bugün ırk karakterlerini antropolojik yöntemlerle saptamak gibi noktalar üzerinde şekilleniyordu. Tarih ve Dil kurumlarının varlık nedeni de bu temellere yaslanıyordu. Atatürk, Türk uzmanların yabancı meslektaşlarına ihtiyaç duymadan arkeolojik kazılardan çıkacak yazıları inceleyebilmesi ve bu yoldan elde edilecek bilgilerle eski uygarlıkların gerçeğine ulaşmak amacıyla eski dillerin öğrenilmesi için de Dil Tarih Coğrafya Fakültesi’ni kurdurdu. Orta Asya Uygarlıklarının Kökeni Türk Tarih Tezi’nde Türklerin kökeninin Orta Asya olduğu resmen dile getiriliyordu. Ama Orta Asya uygarlıklarının kökü neredeydi? Mustafa Kemal bu sorunun yanıtı olabilecek anahtara 1932′de ulaştı. İlkel diller uzmanı ve tarihçi-diplomat Tahsin Mayatepek’in sunduğu ön raporda Güney Amerika uygarlıklarından Maya uygarlığının dil ve kültürleriyle Anadolu ve Orta Asya kültürleri arasındaki benzerliğe dikkat çekiliyordu. Mayatepek, bu süreci inceleyip Atatürk’e raporlar halinde iletmesi için 1935’de Meksika’ya maslahatgüzar atandı. Çok geçmeden de arkeolog William Niven’in Meksika’da yaptığı kazılarda bulduğu yaklaşık 15 bin yıl öncesine ait tabletlerin deşifrelerinden ve ardından James Churcward’ın Hindistan’da bulduğu benzer tabletlerin çevrilerinden Atatürk’ü haberdar etti. O da söz konusu yazarların kitaplarının çevrilmesini emretti. Sağlığı yerinde değildi ama, 1937 yılının önemli bir bölümünü geniş bir kurulca gerçekleştirilen bu çeviriler, üzerlerinde notlar alarak incelemekle geçirdi. Atatürk’ün özellikle altını çizip notlar aldığı bölümler insanlığın yaratılışı, 64 milyon nüfuslu bir kıtanın batışı, kıtadan göçler ve özellikle de Orta Asya, Uygurlar ve Türklerle ilgiliydi. Mayatepek başlangıçta bu temelden yola çıkıp raporlarında Amerika ve Meksika yerlilerinin dillerindeki Türkçe sözcükleri incelemiş ve yerlilerin kültürel kaynakları ve güneş kültünün dinlerindeki etkilerine yoğunlaşmıştı. Ancak 29 şubat 1936 tarihli 7. raporu çarpıcı bir biçimde başlıyor ve şaşırtıcı bilgilerle devam ediyordu. “Uygur, Akad, Sümer Türkleri’nin Pasifik Denizi’nde ilk insanların zuhur ettiği Mu’daki büyük medeniyet, dil ve dinlerini cihana yaydıklarına dair yepyeni ve mühim malumatı ihtiva eden rapor: Kuzey Amerika alimlerinden Cononel James Churcward 4 Kıta eserinde dünyada ilk insanların ilk zuhur ve saadet diyarı olarak Tevrat’ta ‘Gan Edn ve Kuran’da “cennati Adn’namı altında zikri geçen ve Pasifik deniz’inde bulunan ‘Mu’ kıtasında ortaya çıktığı ve bu büyük kıtanın 11 bin 500 sene evvel müthiş depremler ve patlamalar neticesinde 24 saatte 64 milyon nüfusuyla denize battığı ve ilk yüksek medeniyetin, dilin ve vahdaniyete dayalı dinin ve fen ilimlerinin Mu kıtasından 70 bin sene önce Maya namıyla çıkarak Asya’da Uygur, Hindistan Naga-Maya, Fırat nehri deltasında Akad, Mezopotamya’da Sümer, Kızıldeniz’in batısındaki arazisindeki Mayu ve Etiyopi kıtasında Tamil namlarını almış olan Mu çocukları tarafından bütün cihana yayılmış olduğu vesaire hakkında, şimdiye kadar Doğu’da ve Batı’da yayımlanan kitapların hiçbirinde görmediğim çok derin ve 50 sene süren incelemeler mahsulü malumata tesadüf ettim.” Mayatepek Churcward’ın kitabından şunları naklediyordu: “Eski Türklerin ilk vatan ve kökenleri şimdiye kadar bildiğimiz üzere Orta Asya olmayıp, Pasifik Denizi’nde 200 bin sene mevcudiyetten sonra batmış olan Mu kıtası olduğu ve Orta Asya’ya, Mezopotamya’ya, Yukarı ve Aşağı Mısır kıtasına ve Etiyopi’ye Mu kıtasından binlerce sene evvel gelip Mu’daki yüksek kültür ve medeniyetlerini, dil ve dinlerini yaydıkları anlaşılıyor.” Raporda Mu’ya ait bazı sembolleri açıklayarak dünyanın dört bir yanına dağılan uygarlıkları da anlatıyordu: “1.Kol: Bu kolu Mu’dan ‘Maya’ namıyla çıkarak Asya’nın doğu kıyılarına ayak bastıktan sonra ‘Uygur’ namı alan Mu çocukları teşkil etmektedir. 2.Kol: Bu kolu teşkil eden Mu çocukları gemilerle ve ‘Maya’ namıyla çıkarak Hindi Çini kıyılarına çıkmışlar ve oradan ‘Burma’ kıtası istikametinden Hindistan’a girerek oralarda, ‘Naga Maya’ namını alıp, bu namda büyük bir imparatorluk vücuda getirmişlerdir ve bu devlet 200 bin sene devam ettikten sonra yok olmuştur. Bu insanların bir kısmı Hindistan’ın batısından gemilerle Basra Körfezi’nin kuzeyinde Fırat Nehri deltasına girerek, bu yerlere ‘Akad’ ve daha kuzeye ilerleyerek bu havaliye de ‘Sümer’ adını vermişler ve kendileri de bu namı almışlardır.” Churcward’ın yapıtı kaynak gösterilerek nakledilen bilgiler arasında şu satırlar da yer alıyordu:”Uygur İmparatorluğu ortadan kalkmadan önce Türk İmparatorluğu’nun mevcut olmadığı ve bu imparatorluğun, Uygur İmparatorluğu’nun yukarıda izah olunan felaketler neticesinde son bulmasından sonra, 10-11 bin sene evvel ortaya çıktığı ve ırktaşlarımız olan Akadlar’la Sümerler’in Orta Asya’dan değil, doğrudan doğruya 70 bin sene evvel Mu kıtasından çıkıp Hindi Çini, Burma, Hindistan yolu ile evvela Fırat deltasına ve müteakiben Mezopotomya arazisine yerleştikleri anlaşılmaktadır.” ---- Kantura İbrahim'in eşlerinden üçüncüsü olduğu düşünülen kadın. Tevrat'ta adı Keturah olarak geçer. Hadîslerde de yer bulmuştur. Aslında o hadislerde geçen Kantura'nın İbrahim'in eşi olduğu belirtilmemiştir. Hadislerde Kanturaoğulları'nın Doğu'da olduğu, bir gün gelip İslam hakimiyetini Araplar'dan söküp alacağı anlatılır. Ama bu Kanturaoğulları'nın kim olduğu ile ilgili bilgi verilmez. Daha sonraki yüzyıllarda gelenler, Kantura'yı Tevrat'ta da adı geçen Keturah ve Kanturaoğolları'nı da Türkler olarak yorumlamışlardır. Bu düşünceye göre, İbrahim'in eşi Sare'den olma İshak'ı yanına (Babil yakınları) almış, diğer eşi Hacer'den (Hagar) olma İsmail'i Mekke'ye (eski adı Bekke) bırakıp Sare'nin yanına dönmüştür. Diğer eşi veya bir rivayete göre cariyesi olan Kantura'dan olma birkaç oğlunu da Tevrat'ta anlatıldığı üzere çok uzak ve kurak biryerlere göndermiştir. O oğulları İbrahim'e gidip ağlayarak kendilerini o kurak ve uzak beldelere göndermemesini istemişler, ancak İbrahim bunun kendisine Allah tarafından emredildiğini anlatarak onları göndermiştir. Bu kişiler Orta Asya'ya gidip yerleşmişler ve oradaki Hunlar'ın arasında çoğalmışlardır. Türkler'deki Han soyunun asil ve kutlu sayılmasının sebebi ve onlara yöneticiliğin Tengri tarafından verildiği inancı buradan geliyor olabilir. Kantura adının kökeni ve Kantura'nın etnik kökeni de tartışmalıdır. Bu ismin Türkçeden geldiği ve Prototürkçe bir kelimenin söyleyiş farkıyla oluştuğu düşüncesi doğruysa Kantura da zaten bir Türk olmalıdır. Zaten Tevrat'taki inanışa göre, İbrahim'in evlendiği üç kadından biri Sare'dir ki bu Sami ırka mensup olup onun oğlu kendi memleketine yerleştirilmiştir. Hacer Mısırlı yani Hami olup o da o bölgeye yakın olan Mekke'ye yönlendirilmiştir. Kantura ise Yafes oğullarından, yani Türk'tür ve oğulları kendi coğrafyalarına gönderilmiştir.1 Süryani tarihçi Malatyalı Ebu'l Ferec'in bir eserinde İbrahim peygamberin Türk padişahının kızı Kantura ile evlendiği yazılmaktadır. Yine Kazanlı Mehmet Murad Remzi'nin Telfik'ül-ahbar eserinin 1908 Orenbourg baskısının birinci cildine göre Kantura ismi Han-ı Turan yani günümüz Türkçesiyle Turan hakanının bozulmuş şeklidir.2 Soyağaçları| kaynağı değiştir Nuh'un oğlu Sam'dan İbrahim'e İbrahim'in, eşleri Hacer (İsmail dahil) ve Ketura'dan doğan nesli Kaynakça| kaynağı değiştir ^ http://www.tilkid.com/default.asp?PG=28 ^ Türkler Niçin Müslüman Oldu syf.43 (İsmail Hami Danışmend) Kategoriler: Tevrat'ta adı geçen kişilerİbrahimTekvinYahudilik